Les Miserables
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: Dan and Zoe go and see Les Mis at the cinema. Cute one-shot. Romance and fluff. Enough fluff to stuff a pillow :) DanxZoe, FrankxStella, some Tom/Aneisha friendship. Review! Disclaimer: I don't own Mi High or any of the characters :)


_**heyy! So i basically wanted to write a reeally cheesy Zan fanfic, and as it wouldn't make sense in my other stories, this is an entirely new one. This is a oneshot, but feel free to elaborate in your imagination what may happen next and/or write it down :)**_

* * *

'Hey Zoe!' called Dan, watching as she turned to look at him. She smiled. 'Mmmhmm?' she asked sunnily.

He took a deep breath before replying. 'Umm, I was thinking, that maybe we could go to the movies together?' he paused and looked at Zoe. 'Not like a date or anything.' he said hastily, then realised what he'd said. 'well, not unless...' he trailed off and Zoe smiled at him in amusement. 'I'd love to.' she smiled and he let out a breath of relief.

'Um, I'll meet you at the cinema at 7 tonight?' he suggested hesitantly. Asking a girl out was clearly not his forte.

Zoe smiled and nodded before checking her watch. 'I'd better go.' She realised.

Dan nodded and gave her a wave, before letting out a triumphant 'Yessss!'.

He'd finally managed to ask her out. Dan booked tickets to watch Les Mis, which Zoe desperately wanted to watch.

They met at the cinema, showed their tickets and went into the large screen. They sat in the very middle, and Zoe held on tight to his hand in anticipation. 'I'm sooo excited!' she whispered to him and he smiled back. He was actually quite looking forward to this as well.

The lights dimmed and Zoe tightened her grip on his hand. Throughout the first half an hour Zoe managed not to cry. In 'I dreamed a dream' though, the tears flowed freely.

Dan looked at her in concern and put his arm round her, holding her close. She curled up into him and gave him a grateful smile before turning back towards the screen.

Several hours, and many tears later, the film ended. Zoe stood and turned to Dan. 'Oh, that was amazing!' she enthused. Dan smiled. He had to agree. He's managed not to cry, but only just.

He leaned down and kissed her briefly. 'Glad you enjoyed it.' he smiled. Zoe beamed at him then followed him out the row.

Zoe glanced around them and her eyes widened. 'Dan!' she tugged on his hand.

'what?' he looked at her in concern, and she smiled and indicated with her head to a couple a few rows nearer to the front than them.

Dan's jaw dropped and he turned back to her. 'Frank...' he began in shock. She smiled. 'And Stella.'

Dan laughed in shock then looked at her. Her auburn hair, framing her pale face with startling green eyes. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

'I've got something to ask you...' he began. Zoe smiled. 'what is it?'

'Um, Zoe.' he began, then paused in uncertainty. Looking into her eyes, he took a deep breath and continued. 'I really like you. More than anyone ever before and I was just wondering...' he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'Umm, will you go out with me?' he paused. 'I mean, it's alright if you won't, I mean it's not I mean...'

Zoe leaned up and kissed him. 'Of course I will, you wally.' she said fondly.

Dan smiled. 'Cool!' he said and squeezed her hand. They walked out the cinema and Zoe smiled and turned to face him. She reached up and stroked his cheek gently, then stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. He placed his hands on her waist and kept on kissing her. Eventually, they pulled apart and Dan rested his forehead on hers. 'See ya tomorrow.' she smiled, before kissing him quickly once more before walking off.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

* * *

The next day at school Dan and Zoe walked up to their two other friends together. Aneisha smiled. 'Hey!' she smiled sunnily. Zoe smiled back and sat on the chair next to her. 'Have you seen Les Mis yet?' Zoe asked her. Aneisha shook her head and Zoe widened her eyes. 'It's amazing!' she enthused. 'We went yesterday to see it. It was so good!'

Aneisha smirked. 'Even better cause Dan was there?' she teased and Zoe hit her lightly. 'Shut up!' she groaned. 'Guess who we saw there though!' she grinned. 'Frank and Stella on a date!'

Tom laughed 'No way!'

Dan nodded. 'Yes way! They didn't kiss though, at least I don't think...' he trailed off when he saw Frank approaching.

Zoe gave an evil grin. 'So Frank, how was Les Mis? Did Stella enjoy it?'

Frank stared at her for a second then blushed. 'How do you know about that?'

Dan grinned. 'We saw you at the front of the screen. Did you kiss?' Dan asked curiously. Frank blushed. 'No!', then a mischievous glint came into his eye. 'Did you?'

Dan looked at the floor. 'Um..noo.' he said slowly. Tom grinned. 'Aha! You two so did! Dan and Zoe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-'

Dan clamped a hand over Tom's mouth, but Tom stuck his tongue out, licking Dan's hand. 'Ew Tom!' he cried shaking his hand. 'That's disgusting!' Tom smiled. 'No more disgusting than you two kissing.'

Aneisha laughed. 'Nice one Tom!' They high-fived and Dan and Zoe rolled their eyes.

Tom looked at them. 'Oh come on!' he whined. 'You have to admit, it is a bit yucky.' he pulled a face, but Zoe frowned. 'I don't find it yucky.' she said in confusion.

Aneisha smiled. 'And that, Zoe, is why we call you and Dan Romeo and Juliet.' she said conclusively.

Dan suddenly smirked. 'Do you want to kiss Aneisha Tom?' he teased.

Tom snorted. 'I'd rather crawl into a hole and die.' he said.

Dan raised an eyebrow. 'That's a bit harsh.' he pointed out, but Aneisha interrupted. 'I'll dig the hole for him.'

'Oh,' said Zoe. 'You two really don't like each other then.' She sounded slightly disappointed.

They both shook their heads.

Tom raised a hand. 'You do realise Frank's here, right?'

Dan and Zoe blushed, and turned to see Frank staring at the four of them, his mouth hanging open.

'Heyy Frank.' said Dan awkwardly, until Zoe nudged him. 'You're making this worse.' she whispered in his ear. He nodded 'I know.'

* * *

_**AT THE END OF THE DAY**_

* * *

The four walked out of the school and nearly bumped into Frank.

'Ah, team. Just had a call from Stella,' he began, causing Dan and Zoe to snigger. 'A _work_ call,' he pointed out. 'Anyway, she just called to say, you have the week off.'

The four high-fived and Frank left them on their own. The four walked to the gates where they said their goodbyes.

Zoe stood on her tip-toes and kissed Dan softly on the lips.

'I still find it yucky.' complained Tom, as him and Aneisha watched them.

'You would Tom.' she laughed and they walked together and said their goodbyes.

* * *

_**Please review! It will only be a one-shot though :) x**_


End file.
